


I'm Fine

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gen, Shidge Week, Shidge Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Katie's fine. It would hurt if she'd been stabbed, surely. Hunk's just making a big deal out of it. She's fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of suck at angst, but here you go. Everything's, like, super implied, but I'm sure you can figure out what's going on.

Katie feels numb.

She’s Katie again, because she promised herself (and Shiro) she would go back to her real name when they found her family. Matt and her dad are right there, looking down at her with worried eyes. A drone is lying motionless beside her, taken out by a blast from Hunk’s bayard, spitting sparks pathetically. Her hands and feet feel a little tingly and her mouth feels like it’s full of cotton balls. She can’t quite remember how she ended up on the floor, so she asks, “What happened?” Her head’s in Matt’s lap, she realizes, and she tries to turn her head to nuzzle into his hands like she used to when they were kids and she had a bad dream but her muscles won’t cooperate with her. 

Hunk is the one who answers. “You got stabbed, but you’re gonna be okay.” 

Katie scrunches up her nose. “Don’t be silly. I would hurt if I got stabbed.” Then she squints. “Oh, Matt, Daddy, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be missing. And where’s Shiro?” She tilts her head to look at Hunk. “Hunk, where’s Shiro? He’ll be happy to see Matt and Daddy.” Looking back up at Matt, she says, “Hey, did you know? I like Shiro a lot. Do you think he likes me?”

_ “Hunk, Pidge, come in! What’s happening?” _

Katie brightens at the sound of Shiro’s voice in her helmet. “Shiro! Matt and Daddy aren’t missing anymore. Isn’t that nice?”

“We found the Holts, but Pidge got stabbed!” Hunk answers, and the other three Paladins all suck in panicked breaths. She wants to say,  _ Stop saying that, I’d be hurting if I was stabbed, I’m fine, _ but she can’t seem to make her mouth work. “We need to get out of here,  _ now! _ ”

“My name’s Katie,” she eventually finds the words to say. Hunk whips around and looks at her again. When had he turned away? “We found Matt and Daddy, so I can be Katie again.”

_ “We’re tracking your location!” _ says Keith’s voice.  _ “Lance and I are a minute out!” _

_ “Stay with us, Katie,” _ Shiro says, voice urgent.

As her eyelids flutter closed, Katie says, “Where else would I go?”


End file.
